There are high expectations regarding utilization of pattern transfer techniques that employ a nanoimprinting method to transfer patterns onto resist coated on objects to be processed, in applications to produce magnetic recording media such as DTM (Discrete Track Media) and BPM (Bit Patterned Media) and semiconductor devices.
The nanoimprinting method is a development of the well known embossing technique employed to produce optical discs. In the nanoimprinting method, a mold (commonly referred to as a mold, a stamper, or a template), on which a pattern of protrusions and recesses is formed, is pressed against resist coated on a substrate, which is an object to be processed. Pressing of the original onto the resist causes the resist to mechanically deform or to flow, to precisely transfer the fine pattern. If a mold is produced once, nano level fine structures can be repeatedly molded in a simple manner. Therefore, the nanoimprinting method is an economical transfer technique that produces very little harmful waste and discharge. Therefore, there are high expectations with regard to application of the nanoimprinting method in various fields.
In nanoimprinting, technology for coating substrates to be processed with resist using the ink jet method is being developed.
For example, PCT Japanese Publication No. 2008-502157 discloses a method that employs the ink jet method to control the amount of resist to be coated onto each region of a substrate to be processed, according to the pattern density of each region of a pattern of protrusions and recesses (the percentage of protrusions or recesses per unit area when the pattern of protrusions and recesses is viewed from above) that faces the substrate when the mold is pressed against the substrate. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20090267268 discloses a method that employs the ink jet method to control the amount of resist to be coated onto a substrate to be processed according to pattern densities, in order to solve a problem that the volatilization volume of resist differs according to the pattern densities. That is, Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose methods that employ the ink jet method to optimize positional distributions (droplet arrangement patterns) of droplets of resist on substrates to be processed, on which the droplets are arranged.